A fountain pen is constituted by a nib, a pen core, a body, and a cap. Among these components, the nib is a part to write a letter by being in contact with paper, and is the most important part. The nib requires chemical resistance for not being rusted or corroded by an ink, wear resistance for preventing the nib from being worn away due to friction, resistance to friction heat, and smoothness of a tip of the nib allowing the tip to glide on paper smoothly. As a material of the nib, gold or stainless steel is mainly used, and gold is often used for a luxury fountain pen nib. Gold has excellent acid resistance, but has such disadvantages as easily wearing away, difficulty of processing for smoothening a tip of a nib. Therefore, a material having wear resistance, such as iridosmine is welded to a nib to improve wear resistance, and the obtained product is often used as a nib (Patent Literature 1). However, a manufacturing process becomes complicated, and a problem occurs also in design.